


I will carry you ma'arlath. (fanart)

by VallasTheneras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Despair, F/M, Love, Original Character Death(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VallasTheneras/pseuds/VallasTheneras
Summary: Solas carries Lavellans lifeless body





	

 

I kind of recently started playing Dragon Age Inquisition and I romanced Solas. After I browsed some art I wanted to make my own and like really capture Solas heartbreak by losing Lavellan, but I don't think I really captured it, so there will absolutely be more art!

I am sorry if the quality is bad, I will fix that in the future!


End file.
